


People I Love

by khler



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, implications of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khler/pseuds/khler
Summary: Drunk people don't make the best kissers. Raja and Manila find this out the only way they can.





	

Their arms were slung around each other shoulders, and their cheeks were starting to hurt from wide smiles and from laughing all night long. 

”I love this fucking city!” Raja shouted, earning amused lances from the rest, slightly more sober, queens - Bianca barely bothered concealing a snort of laughter at Raja and Manila’s drunk babbling. They’d clearly seen their limits of alcohol, and had decided to go full steam ahead anyways. Willam was whispering something possibly dirty in Courtney’s ear, or maybe it was just a ’they’re going to do something stupid.’”

”Raja, wait- I dropped my phone.” Manila pulled at Raja’s sleeve to drag her down to look for it at the edge of an alley, waving to the others to continue walking without them, as if they had ever planned to stop. She let out a shout of joy when her hand met the smooth - and thankfully unshattered - glass of her phone screen. 

Then she looked up, and there was Raja.

She was looking at Manila’s beaming face, the alcohol having painted a dark flush across her cheeks. Their faces were only centimeters apart once Manila had stood up again. Raja reached out a hand to stroke it along Manila’s jawline, almost pulling away entirely when their faces drifted closer.  
She blinked slowly, trying to gather up the scene in front of her, and then Raja leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips. At first it was all awkward angles and teeth grasping at soft lips - drunk people might not make the best kissers - but after the first seconds there was nothing but soothing heat, and Raja could only describe the feeling as being right.

They grew needier, Raja reaching out a hand to tug at Manila’s shoulder, Manila in return placing her hands on Raja’s waist, on her hips, slowly pressing her against the brick wall behind her. A badly concealed moan slipped from her lips, and a similar one came from the other queen only moments afterwards.  
Raja’s hands were looking for something to hold on to, settling at Manila’s neck, tugging at the few strands on her real hair that peeked out from under her wig. Manila, in return, tried to find something else, something more that she could hold on to. The feeling of warm skin never quite being enough.

And then she remembered, another mans skin. Another kind of heat, and different hair with no brick walls and no jutting hipbones. Kisses that weren’t filled with the heavy underlying taste of alcohol, the scent of sweat from a dance floor or smoke from waiting never being there. Touches that wasn’t full of way-past-midnight desperation.

She pulled away, Raja immediately trying to capture her lips in another kiss.

”Raja..” Her breath was heavier than she expected. ”We can’t- I’m not…”

The dark lust that had been clouding Raja’s eyes seemed to clear away as Manila backed away from her, hands slipping away from her exposed skin.

”Yeah, you’re… You’re seeing someone.” Someone that's not me. Raja’s voice was still slightly raspy from moans that had never quite left her throat, her mind clearly still hazy.

”Fuck, I need to talk to him. I’ll have to -”

”Let’s just get back to the bus first, okay? You’ll figure it out in the morning.”

They stood at an awkward distance still, neither of them really sure how they were supposed to return to their previous cheery drunk state of mind.

”So let’s go then.” Manila smiled, and Raja couldn’t help but to focus her eyes on the smudges of dark purple lipstick along her lips.

”Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really a side-story, that's meant to be part of a bigger story (affectionately called 'tpit'), the progress on that fic seems to be going a bit slow, so I decided to instead fix this fic, that's been sitting all completed for a few months.


End file.
